


Tower of Fall

by miyamuraa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyamuraa/pseuds/miyamuraa
Summary: "I would die for you.""Don't."tw// death, suicide and, minor self-harm
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Prolouge

"I'm so tired of this world." Says the lady in pink.

I look around my surroundings to familiarize my area. Paris, I was in Paris. I was on a tall building but I can't seem to know what it is, looking at the height I must be on The Eiffel Tower. As I was busy observing the woman wearing pink moved closer and closer to the edge of I realized her intents and quickly tried to grab her. "Wait!-"


	2. After The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoa forgets about the dream and goes on with their day.

Yoa jolts up from their bed, sitting up straight still in shock of their dream. They woke up in a cold sweat, breath heavy and body shook to the core. They repeated the words "I'm fine" to themselves and concentrated on their breathing until they've finally calmed down.

Once they were a bit more relaxed Yoa looked by their window and took in the beautiful scenery of the sunrise. After that they reached for their phone on the nightstand checking the time, the screen lit up revealing the '6:07am' on it. "Six hours before work I guess" They say making a morning stretch afterwards. They step out of their bed and fix it before going to the kitchen to make a nice morning meal.

Yoa never had an easy life, but no matter what challenge they were put through her smile never left her face, that's what a lot of people admired about them. Although Yoa lived alone in her big apartment, they never once felt lonely. When asked about their past life they'd just brush it off and excuse it with "The past is in the past." but no one ever really knew why. They had a lot of friends and a wonderful life, They couldn't ask for anything more.

After eating and taking a short shower they immediately got dressed and decided have a little stroll on the park. They put on a sweatshirt with a turtleneck with a brown overcoat and a pair of tight jeans, picking up the keys and locking the door they were on their way. As they were walking they received a call from a friend of theirs and immediately picked up. "Sachi, How are ya buddy?" A bright laughter could be heard through the phone. "Yoa!~ I'm doing good! How about you?" She says somehow energetic this early in the morning. "I'm fine, just about to have a mini stroll around the park." Sachi could be heard scribbling on something or maybe, writing, on something. "Uhh how about you? What are you up to Sach?"

"Hm? Oh! I'm just uh, writing the uh, schedules! yeah our schedules for um, band practice! yeah.. right" She laughed nervously through the phone.

"Right.. Speaking of band practice do we have one today?" They brush off the others weird behavior. "Ah! Let me check hold on." After that aggressive flipping of pages could be heard through the other line. "Uh, Sa-" "Yeah! Yes! We do!" She interrupts Yoa before they could say anything. "Ah, see you there then." They reply softly, receiving a chuckle from the younger in return. "See you Yoa!" Sachi says before hanging up.

Right on time, Yoa was already at their destination. Usually she would only go to the park to take some photos but this time they just wanted to live in the moment.

They walked over to an empty bench and started observing their surroundings. The sun had already rose and the birds started to chirp. The morning was cold but not cold enough to freeze you to your last breath. There were a few people at the park, most were students probably waiting for school to start. Yoa was a person who keeps their feelings calm and collected, the most likely to be entrusted the title of a leader, despite them knowing those she says the most humble things back, like "That's just a simple trait of mine I guess, A lot of people are like that too."

Yoa closed their eyes and took a deep breath.


End file.
